Trials of Love
by GreysAddict21
Summary: The story of Godric and a human named Audrey, trying to be a couple when life keeps throwing obstacles in the way. A little AU in the sense of time and change in some dialogue from the show. The rating's for saftey of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. If I did, Godric would not have died.**

Chapter One

_Hope dangles on a string like slow spinning redemption_- "Vindicated" Dashboard Confessional

APOV

I lay in the dark thinking of the events that unfolded during the day. Godric has been missing for a week now, and I was starting to get worried. Stan and Isabel just tell me not to worry, that everything will be fine. But I know that Godric would at least call me if everything was truly alright, so I had made a fateful decision earlier that day. Now I just needed to work up the courage to call Eric Northman, the man my lover thought of as his child. Surely this Eric would come running for Godric, because of the love he had for his maker. I have yet to meet a vampire that did not at least respect Godric. That is why I think I know who captured him, and it wasn't another vampire. I took a deep breath and dialed the number for Fangtasia in Louisiana.

"Fangtasia, Pam speaking," a bored voice on the other line said.

"Hello, my name is Audrey Gavin and I need to speak with Eric Northman," I said as confidently as possible. I knew I may need to argue with this woman to speak with Eric.

"May I ask why you are calling? Mr. Northman is a very busy man and does not need to be interrupted by unimportant phone calls," Pam countered. This Pam must be close to Eric, she is digging for information. Only I would not give her any details.

"This a very important issue coming from Area 5, and I can only speak about it to Mr. Northman," I stated firmly, letting this woman know that I would not be telling her a damn thing.

"One moment please," Pam said, and I hear musik come on. _Damn, I'm on hold. God, I hope this works,_ I think as the minutes tick by_. _Being on hold is the worst feeling, especially when the vampires around me have been putting me on a hold ever since Godric had gone missing. I want to tell them that even though I may just be human, I'm more important to Godric than all of them. Of course, I couldn't tell them this though, I can only imagine Stan's face if I told him this fact.

"This is Eric Northman speaking," a deep male voice finally uttered over the line.

"Hi, I'm Audrey Gavin. I know we've never met, but we both deeply care about someone who's gone missing," I said, trying to ease my way into the conversation. I knew from stories that Godric told that Eric will be very upset and angry due to the news I was about to give him.

"Who is this person?" Eric asked apprehensively.

"Godric. Godric is missing. I think that he has been kidnapped, but Stan and Isabel won't tell me anything and it seems that they are not doing anything to recover Godric. And I know he would have contacted me if was alright," I said as quickly as I could. I hear Eric take a few deep breaths and it sounds like he is trying to compose himself.

"How long has he been missing?"

"A week tomorrow."

"Who do you think is responsible for this?" Eric asked quickly.

I hesitate for a beat and then proceeded with my suspicions. "I think it may have been the Fellowship of the Sun. Steve Newlin has been going crazy ever since…well you know, with his parents. Spouting crap about revenge, but no one really took him seriously. How could a human group stand up to a bunch of vampires? But then…Godric went missing, and I knew something was up. They have also been too quiet recently. I'm sure even in Louisiana their lack of television appearances and public speeches is throwing up red flags too. They're also the only ones with the manpower and organization to do this. But I don't understand how they could have done it, you and I both know how old Godric is. How could this have happened?"

"It will take me a few days but I will come and bring help and we will figure out a plan to free Godric," Eric reassured me. I sigh a breath of relief, I am thankful that someone was going to come and help search for the man I love. "You're human, are you not?"

"Will the answer affect you coming to Dallas to help me?" I asked not giving a straight answer.

"No, of course not, I am merely curious," Eric assured.

"I am human, but I know a lot about your kind. Godric has seen to that," I said as confidently as I could. I had learned over the last six months that confidence was key when dealing with vampires. They are bound to respect you more if you respect yourself and if you can at least project some sort of confidence.

"Can I also assume that the lieutenants of Area 5 do not know about this conversation?"

"Yes, but I plan to go speak with them after we are off the phone. They won't hurt me and even if they did, I don't care. Godric needs our help; we can't just sit on our asses any longer."

"Do not worry, we will get Godric back. I must go and make arrangements, expect a phone call from me in a couple of days. I will call I have plans on who is coming and how I am getting to Dallas."

"Goodbye Eric, thank you so much for your help," I said, proud of myself for calling him and gaining his help.

"Goodbye Audrey, I cannot wait to meet you," he said before hanging up.

I get up off my bed and sneak out of my house, because it was time to tell Isabel and Stan what I had done. I was not worried about Isabel, she knew what it was like to love someone; Stan however, would probably be furious. He did not like it when outsiders were involved with vampire affairs, and I was an outsider. Not only that I was brining in another vampire outsider, I know he will unleash his fury on me. But like I had told Eric on the phone, Stan wouldn't dare hurt me if Godric may still be alive. He remembered what happened to Eli. I shuddered at the memory of my near death experience. I drive quickly to the nest, which was also where Godric lived. I use my key and let myself in and I heard Isabel and Stan arguing loudly from the den.

"We must call him, this has gotten out of hand and he can help us. No one is more loyal to Godric than Eric," Isabel yelled loudly to Stan, who was pacing in front of the fire place. I hid myself right outside the doorway to the den.

"He is an outsider, Isabel! He has no power here and we should not give him any," Stan shouted back at her. Good they are already discussing what I did. At least I now know that one of them will be pleased with my actions.

I came into the room and cough trying to get their attention. They both looked at me, Stan with disdain and Isabel with understanding.

"Actually, you guys, I just called Eric Northman. He's coming in a couple of days with some people who can help," I said quickly. Isabel looked happy with this announcement. In the end she got what she wanted, and she didn't even have to try and convince Stan.

"You what?" Stan shouted turning on me.

"I called Eric. I'm sorry but neither of you were doing anything to find Godric, and I know there's something wrong. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I do not regret my decision to call him."

"You little bitch. You are meddling in things you ought not to be meddling in. Godric's not here to protect you, little girl. And there's nothing he could do if you had an accident," Stan said. He was advancing on me with his fangs out. I tried to be brave and not show the fear on my face, but my heart was pounding, and I knew that wherever Godric was he'd be able to sense my fear. I took a step backwards and ended up against the wall.

It was then that Isabel stepped in and threw Stan off course. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Isabel asked Stan who still looked at me with death in his eyes. "Even if, God forbid, Godric does not return, since Eric has been called he will take you out for hurting her. You remember what happened to the unfortunate vampire who attacked Audrey last time, right?"

I refused to think about that horrid night, and closed my eyes. All I wanted to do know was go home and dream that Godric was okay, and that I was in his arms. Isabel sensed my exhaustion and escorted me out of Godric's home.

"With Eric coming, I have no doubt that we will find Godric. Do not worry yourself. I will summon you when Eric comes. I know you will want to be involved with his rescue," Isabel told me as we walked to my car.

"Eric is calling me in a few days, I will tell him to contact you."

"Thank you, Audrey. Like I said, Eric is very loyal to Godric and will not stop until he is found," she comforted.

"Thank you, Isabel. Not only for that, but for stopping Stan. I was terrified," I admitted to the vampire.

She chuckled before answering me. "I know, but do not worry, Stan cannot harm you while I am here, or Eric for that matter. Eric will not let any harm come to you since you are with Godric, he will protect you."

I said goodbye to Isabel and drove away into the night hoping that in a few days time my nights would once again be filled with Godric.

**xXx**

GPOV

As I sit in the basement of the church of the Fellowship of the Sun, I reflect on my life. I think of the brutality of the first millennia and into the next, and how I slowly began to realize how I was just damning myself to hell even more. It was then I stopped killing people for their blood and simply glamoured them for what I needed. Now I feel no need for human blood, true the substitute, TruBlood, was not the same as human blood, but it satisfies my needs. Who am I to take another human life? Especially since I met my miracle.

Audrey….even thinking about her brings a smile to my face. She is the most important part of my life, and I hope in vain that she is not worrying too much over my safety. I know Isabel and Stan will stop her from doing anything reckless to find me; that is the only comfort I took in my current predicament. I knew what they were planning to do, and while I did not want to take a life, I needed to return to Audrey and my life with her.

I am shocked by the normalcy of the people that belong to Fellowship, none of them, except Steve Newlin, have gone out of their way to be harsh to me. I was even given a couple of bottles of TruBlood. It is a shame that their minds have been polluted by the garbage that Newlin spews to anybody and everybody who will hear it. I had dealt with the vampires responsible for the deaths of his parents, but there was nothing I could do about his need for revenge.

It had been nearly a week since my capture, which was more of me not wanting to harm anyone. I know that Audrey is worried out of her mind, and I wish I could contact her but there is no way from down here in the basement of the church.

That is when I felt a sharp pain in my chest, my beloved was terrified and in trouble. What could I do from down here? How could I help her? Was it not my duty as her lover, her boyfriend, her vampire to protect her from anything and everything? This may be the lowest point in my entire existence, for I cannot help the one I love. Thankfully the pain subsides almost as quickly as it came and I know she is safe once again. I let out a sigh of relief for her safety and hope, and ironically, pray that she remains safe.

I begin to drift in and out of conscious thought again dreaming of leaving this place and returning to my love. I could only hope that she would not do anything reckless to try and save me.

**xXx**

**AN: Hi, this is my first True Blood story. I just feel like there's more to Godric than what we saw, that and I want to give him someone. He deserves to find someone. Just warning in advance, updates will be slightly sporadic because I'm moving into college next week...first year so it'll be hectic. I'm trying to write ahead and have chapters done before I post one. **

**I hope you liked this story, so please review. Reviews always make me want to write more! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, only Audrey and other random extra people. **

_Did you write the book of love? And do you have faith in God above? If the Bible tells you so._ - "American Pie" Don McLean

APOV

Thankfully my parents were blissfully unaware of my late night trip as I slipped back into the house unnoticed. It was times like this when I thanked my lucky stars that my parents were the heaviest sleepers I know. The last thing I needed would be my parents poking around my business.

Sadly the price of them being oblivious of my escape last night was my mother asking about Godric.

"So Audrey, we haven't seen Godric around lately. Did you guys have a fight?" my mom asks politely never looking up from the paper. I have neglected to tell them that Godric was missing I also have not told them who may have done the deed. There is no need for them to know those particular pieces of information.

"Actually, he's been really busy lately. Area 5 does not run itself you know. Wow, look at the time, it's my day to drive. I gotta go. Bye Mom," I said as I rush out the door. I slide into my Honda and turn the ignition on, and the car purrs to life. I was so happy to leave the house. It was a chore to keep my parents in the dark about Godric's disappearance. They knew he was a vampire but they did not know or need to know any other specifics beyond that.

I pull up to Jillian's house and honk the horn, feeling way too lazy to walk to the door. The night before had been exhausting and I didn't know how I was going to stay awake for my classes. Jillian pokes her head out the front door and gives me the universal hold on signal and I wait in my car fiddling with the radio. The door opens and Jillian sits down in the passenger seat.

"You know Kayla won eternal shot-gun in my car when she beat you in ping-pong ten times straight," I remind her as I pull out of her driveway. We seem to do this every time it's my day to drive. It was funny the first time, now it's just old.

"Kay'll live for the day. You have to tell me how it went last night with your phone call and everything," Jillian pesters, finishing her makeup in the mirror in front of her.

"Wait until Kayla gets here, I don't feel like telling this story a million times. And you better be careful with that makeup, I don't want to see crap all over my car," I said rolling my eyes. It was just like Jillian to be so impatient she couldn't wait the five minutes it took to get to our other friend's house.

"You're car will be fine. See I'm closing it now!" Jillian jokes with me. She exaggerates putting the lid back on her foundation. I laugh at her and continue driving.

Kayla Turner and Jillian Barnes have been my closest friends since kindergarten, we are practically inseparable. We rarely fight and tell each other everything, we are like sisters. So naturally they know all about the Godric situation. I have leaned on them heavily ever since he has gone missing.

As I pull onto Kayla's street I see my blonde friend waiting at the end of her driveway. When I get to her driveway she opens the passenger side door and a scowl forms on her face.

"Get your ass out of my seat Jilly. Come on, must we always do this when Audrey drives?" Kayla asks as she opens the back seat door so could get into the car. As Kayla plops into her rightful place, I silence Jillian with a look before she could give a retort. Jillian knows that I won't tell my story unless their bickering stops.

"Okay, so I finally worked up the courage to call Godric's friend, Eric. Is friend the right word for him?" I told them as I drove past trees to school.

"It's a good enough word. What did he say? And then what did Stan say?" Kayla demanded an anxious look on her face.

"Well I told him the situation and Eric said that he would be in Dallas in a couple of days with people who would help. I don't know if they're human or vampire, but I don't really care at the moment. He seems nice enough. I could tell he was really upset that Godric is missing. From stories that Godric has told they were really close. You know being his maker and all. Anyway, after I got off the phone with Eric I went to Godric's to talk to Isabel and Stan, when I got there they were already arguing over whether to call Eric or not. I told them what I had done, and Isabel was happy about it but Stan got so angry. He nearly attacked me! Isabel stopped him and reminded him what Godric does to people who attack me. He calmed down a little after that. I left before the fallout between Isabel and Stan, I hate listening to them fight."

"Wow. Well thank God someone will be helping you look now. And I agree I think the Fellowship is behind it. Landon is looking a little too smug recently," Jillian comforts me. I pull into the senior parking lot, and park in my normal space. I start to feel tears burning in the back of my eyes.

"It's been a week. And I know that Godric can take care of himself, he's been doing for 2,000 years for Christ's sake! But I can't help but worry, and wonder what the fuck they're doing to him. Is he wrapped in silver? Is he being denied blood? Is it something worse that I can't even think about," I weep as tears start to fall from my eyes. In the morning to Kayla and Jillian is the only time I was really able to talk about my fears for Godric.

"Sweetie, he's fine. I'm sure he's fine, and trying to figure out how to get back to you," Jillian says soothingly as Kayla pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks guys. And I know I don't need to say it, but no one can know about Eric coming, or Godric missing for that matter," I repeated like I did every day.

"We know," Kayla said as she stepped out of the car and into the Dallas sun.

We walk into the building and stroll to our separate homerooms. Unfortunately for me Landon Cartwright, vampire hater extraordinaire, is in my homeroom. After he had seen me out one night with Godric he made it his life's goal to make my life miserable. What Jillian said earlier is becoming more obvious with every passing day, he looked to smug of late. Like he knew something I didn't know. Or rather, where Godric was. I took a deep, calming breath before stepping into homeroom. I made a beeline for my desk trying to will the day to go faster. But fate had decided to be cruel to me today, and sitting on my desk was the devil himself, Landon.

"Hey you fangbanger," he said as a way of greeting.

"Hey, asshole, get off my desk," I snarled at him. He picked the wrong day to mess with me. I was exhausted and worried out of my mind, not a good combination for him.

"Language, Miss Gavin. What would your mother say if she heard you say that?" he mocked as he hopped off my desk.

"She'd say 'fuck off, you dick', I was just being nice earlier," I said nonchalantly as I took my seat.

Landon's face started to get red. He hated when anyone bested him in any type of competition. That is why I think that hated vampires so much, because no matter how hard he trained or studied he could never compete with them on any level.

"At least I'm not going to hell for sleeping with a dead man," he boasted triumphantly.

"No, you're right there," I said smiling sweetly. "You're going to hell for being a bigoted jackass. And if I am going to hell, at least I'll have a good time doing it."

Thankfully Mr. Case walks in at that moment and starts taking attendance. Landon shoots me one last glare and takes his seat after some prodding from the teacher. I chuckle to myself; at least I got the last word this time.

My morning passed quickly, and I sit down next to Jillian for lunch Kayla gives me a look from across the table.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked brushing my hand across my face.

"No, nothing on your face, but the verbal smack down you gave Landon this morning is all over school," Kayla explains before she grabbs a French fry off my tray.

"Well he deserved it, so I'm not apologizing. Especially if his goddamn church is responsible for Godric's disappearance, then I'm definitely not apologizing," I growl my temper starting to heat up again. My temper seemed to have a mind of its own as of late.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. We don't want you to apologize for what you said. We want to congratulate you. You kicked his ass, metaphorically of course," Jillian congratulates giving me a high five.

"I agree, a toast must be made," Kayla jokes as she raises her Diet Coke. "To Audrey, the queen of verbal sparring, defender of the vampires, and inspiration to us all!"

She clinks her bottle with Jillian's bottle of water, both laughing hysterically. After a moment, I start laughing too. It feels good to laugh again.

**xXx**

I sit in Theology class thinking about God and how he could let someone as good as Godric be kidnapped by people so hateful? I also wonder how such hateful people can use God's name as a way to make their actions seem legitimate.

Ever since I met Godric, I had thought a lot about religion and God. How could a church who supposedly preached the word of God be so hateful? And how could someone who has changed from evil to good, such as Godric be damned to hell? I knew the Fellowship of the Sun was wrong in the respect of discrimination, and twisting the Bible, but was it wrong in its assumption that all vampires go straight to hell? These questions haunted my thoughts in the quiet hours. The only conclusions I could reach were that God had to be forgiving and understanding. If everything came from God, then who is to say that vampires were not also created by God? And if they were created by Satan, who's to say they cannot change, for wasn't Satan and angel before the fall? I have seen it first hand with Godric. I heard stories from his earlier years, and the brutality that he instigated and reveled in. But the Godric I loved was not a bloodthirsty creature, and tried to deny himself the best he could of human blood. He even despised taking mine while making love. Godric understood compassion, and this was a virtue that was severely lacking in the vampire world as well as the human world. How could God allow one of the best examples of compassion to suffer and maybe die?

**xXx**

I receive Eric's phone call that night, he tells me that he, a vampire named Bill Compton, and a human named Sookie Stackhouse will be arriving in Dallas the next night. I gave him Isabel's number and told him to contact her with details. Isabel called me later that night and reassured me that I would be kept in the loop in all matters revolving around Godric.

A few nights have passed and now I find myself in the nest, with a migraine building. Everyone was arguing over what to do, nothing was being done to recover Godric. Stan was pissed that Sookie was going to be involved in the rescue. He just wants an excuse for war. Finally he realizes that not one of us is going to let him storm into the Fellowship of the Sun and let him drink from every member, and he leaves. But this does not stop the arguing and bickering amongst the vampires, finally it all becomes too much.

"Will all of you shut up?" I scream over the din of the vampires. All of them look at me, and the blonde woman looks impressed with me. "We need to come up with a plan to save Godric now before I march right into the Fellowship of the Sun and find him myself!"

"That's it," Sookie says, I can practically see a light bulb going off in her head. "I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

Her lover, Bill, looks like he had taken a punch to the stomach. "Sookie, that is dangerous, it will be daylight. No one would be able to help you!"

"I will go with her. It won't look suspicious if sisters come to check out a church. We even look kind of alike," I reason, giving a plausible cover story.

"Godric will kill us all if she is in danger. That cannot happen," Isabel warns. Bill looks relieved; he thinks that I will just acquiesce to Isabel's statement.

I almost feel bad for him as I sigh and put my foot down, "I am going. I refuse to sit on my ass any longer. Sookie and I can handle this."

"It is the easiest way to find out if the Fellowship of the Sun really has Godric. Sookie will be able to hear the thoughts of the members, and if they're lucky Steve and Sarah Newlin. It is settled," Eric concludes. Bill looks like he is going to kill Eric, but instead asks for a few words with Eric.

I walk over to Sookie. I want to talk to her, we are about to attempt to penetrate the Fellowship, and we needed to plan. That and I want to find out what she thinks about dating a vampire.

"We weren't really introduced, I'm Audrey Gavin," I tell her putting my hand out.

Sookie takes my hand and smiles, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Okay, this might sound a little weird but you're the only other person I know who dates a vampire and I wanted to-"

"You wanted to exchange stories?"

"Well…yeah, that and figure out how we're going to pull off the biggest heist ever," I reply relief flooding my voice, she doesn't think I'm a complete idiot for wanting to talk to her about this. Hugo was okay to talk to about dating a vampire, but he isn't a girl.

"Well, I think we should go tomorrow. The sooner the better, we want to get Godric out of there. God knows what they may be doing to him," Sookie states. She looks at my crumbling face and pulls me into a hug. "It's okay; he's going to be okay. We're going to get him tomorrow, and it'll all be over. It's all going to be okay, you can cry. You're both going to be okay." Sookie holds me too her as she whispers comforting words in my ear.

"I'm just so happy that we're finally doing something to get Godric back. I miss him terribly," I sob into her shoulder.

We stand there embracing until Eric and Bill reappear. After we break apart, we agree to meet at Sookie's hotel the next morning and we would go to the church. I hope that we can get in and out of the Fellowhship without being noticed. I also can only hope that Godric won't be extremely mad at me for putting myself in this dangerous situation. Sookie and Bill leave almost immediately after we have agreed on a time. That just left Isabel, Eric, and I in the nest. I started to yawn and knew that I should leave as well.

"Well, I should be going," I said digging in my purse for my keys.

"May I escort you to your car?" Eric inquires politely.

"Sure, why not?" I answer. I bid goodbye to Isabel and walk out of the den. He holds the front door for me and watches as I walk down the steps to the pavement.

"I am very pleased to meet you in person, Audrey. You have to be a pretty special girl to capture Godric's heart," Eric states.

"I am pretty damn special, aren't I? You know he speaks very highly of you. I knew you would help me, even if I had to go to Louisiana to get you," I reply. As we approached my car I press the button to unlock the door, and Eric opens it for me.

"Good luck tomorrow, Audrey. Be careful. As much as Godric likes me, I think he would stake me if something happened to you," Eric warned seriously. Eric and I both know that what he said is completely true. Godric would kill anyone who even thought about hurting me.

"I know. I will be very, very careful. I want Godric to come back to me, so if I'm not alive for his return…it kind of defeats my purpose…you know?" I promise. I get into my car and Eric closes my door.

As I drive home I thought about God again. If I ever needed a miracle before now, I obviously was mistaken. I really needed a miracle now. So I start to do what I had not done in a long, long time. I began to pray.

_God, I don't know if I believe in you, but if you are there, please give me some help. Please let Godric be okay, and protect him from the crazy people in that Church. I love him, and I want to be able to tell him that again._

**xXx**

**AN: So here's chapter two, I hope you like it. I don't mean to sound rude or petty, but I would love some more people to review this story. I love the people who did and you guys make me want to write more, but I know how many hits I got on this story and if less than half of you reviewed I'd be a very happy girl and probably be driven to write more. Sorry if I come off sounding ungrateful to the people who did review. Once again thanks so much. So please review, make me want to write more as my schedule starts to get busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. **

_Cause I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands. And it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land. Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again._- "Out of My League" Stephan Speaks

GPOV

Another day has passed and I sit awake in the basement of this church sifting through my long memory. I am searching for my favorite memories, the ones that include my child and the ones that include my love. As each day passes I can feel her worry increase and her stress mount. I constantly wish there was something I could do, but I need to come up with a way to mend ties with the Newlins, so they would not take another vampire. The next one they take probably will not be as cooperative and merciful. They truly did not know what they were doing.

I thought back to the first day I met Audrey, a little more than six months ago. Just after the revelation…

_I was sitting in a coffee shop sipping my TruBlood people watching. There was something so interesting about how mankind interacted with one another. You could tell so much about a person from the smallest interactions with strangers. _

_The bell on the door clanged and a strawberry blonde girl walked into the coffee shop. She got in line and waited for her turn. She was no older than 16, there's was nothing particularly distinguishing about her, but I could not keep my eyes off her. Her full face became visible and I saw her beauty. She was gorgeous. _

_I averted my eyes, when she looked around the little shop. I did not want to seem too forward with her. She received her drink and sat down at a table close to mine. She pulled out a text book and a notebook, and started what appeared to be homework. Minutes passed as I watched her silently. _

_Her brow would crinkle when it looked like she was having difficulty with a bit of homework, and then smooth when she triumphed over it. She tapped her pen to her notebook while reading. She took small sips of the coffee she ordered, after it burned her tongue. It was then I knew my existence would never be the same. I was content to watch her do homework for hours. _

_But if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to talk to her. Get to know her, fall in love with her. And her fall in love with me. I knew I did not deserve her, I had done too many despicable things in my time to deserve this angel, but I coveted her nonetheless. _

_Just as I was trying to figure out a way to talk to her a man bumped into her table and knocked her coffee on the floor. He walked away, talking on his cell phone, not realizing the mess he made. I had my in with her, I would aid her in cleaning up the mess and offer to buy her another cup of coffee. _

_She was on her knees with napkins as I approached her. _

"_Would you like a hand?" I asked timidly. Yes, I the 2,000 year old vampire was scared of rejection from a sixteen year old human. _

"_That would be great," she said not making eye contact with me. _

"_It's no problem," I said as I helped her clean up the mess, and then threw away the coffee soaked napkins._

"_Thank you so much. That was very sweet of you," my mystery girl said, finally making eye contact with me._

"_Can I buy you another cup of coffee to replace the other?" _

"_No, it's fine. I should leave anyway. It's getting a little late."_

"_May I walk you to your car?"_

"_I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know you so I don't think that would be a good idea," she reasoned. This made perfect sense to me, she probably knew I was a vampire and was worried for her safety. She must have sensed my conclusion because she said, "No, it's not because you're a vampire, I would say that to any boy I just met. But if you do want to get to know me, I come here every day and do homework, around 8?"_

"_I'll be here."_

"_I'm Audrey, by the way."_

"_Godric, I am very pleased to meet you."_

"_You too. Well, like I said, I really do have to go. Goodbye Godric."_

I came back to that coffee shop the next day and the day after that for nearly a week before Audrey finally asked me if I planned to ask her out on a date.

Audrey always knows what to say, in almost every situation. She never fails to surprise me from the way she dresses to how she acts. I love her for her unpredictability. She never judges me and the most important thing was that she trusts me unconditionally. She trusts me when I do not trust myself.

I select another memory of Audrey to pass my time. Our first date, I took her to a beautiful restaurant, and she promptly told me that while she appreciated the gesture, this was not her scene. We left the restaurant with take-out and we went back to my house and talked for hours.

"_I just want you to know there are going to be rules to this little thing," Audrey told me as we sat on the couch._

"_Rules?" I question._

"_Yes rules. Like I just want to let you know I'm not a, for lack a better term, fangbanger. I have never had sex, so we will be holding off on that for awhile. I'm sorry if that changes anything for you," she says quickly her cheeks heating up from embarrassment. _

"_That changes nothing. I always knew that this relationship was not based on sex. I will wait as long as you want, we can do it whenever and if ever you feel ready," I whispered in her ear. I knew she was special, not just for physical satisfaction._

"_Another rule, which I know I can't really enforce, so I'm going to trust you on this one. Please don't ever glamour me. I want to make my own decisions, feel what I am feeling at a moment, and retain my memories. I once again realize that this is asking a lot, but I'm really taking a leap of faith and trusting you not to glamour me."_

"_I understand where you're coming from and I will try my best not to glamour you. Sometimes it is just an instinct or reflex. If I ever do it I promise to tell you what I accidentally erased from your mind. And I apologize in advance for any slip of mine."_

"_Do you have any rules?"_

_I thought for a moment and decided to tell her my position and how our relationship would be affected. _

"_Not rules so much as guidelines. I am the Sheriff of Area 5, and basically my job is to make sure all the vampires in the area keep to the law. This means vampires will be in and out of this house. I just want you to promise me that you will stay close to me, just in case something was to happen. They will know that they are not to touch you, but if God forbid something were to happen…just please stay close to me so I can protect you."_

"_Staying close to my very attractive and amazing boyfriend, I don't know how I'll do it…"_

Her ability to change my mood from very somber and serious to a light and carefree is another reason why I love her. She is my light in the dark, and I do not know how I survived 2,000 years without her. I thought of one last memory before dawn and I would be able to rest. Of the night I almost lost her.

_I was sitting in the coffee shop where we met every day at 8, but now it was a quarter after 8. Audrey was never late, for anything. In fact I remember her distinctly telling me that tardiness is one of her biggest pet peeves. I check my cell phone for any messages again, and once again there are no missed calls or text messages. There must be something wrong. Audrey would never simply stand me up. _

_I get up and leave the coffee shop, intending to look for her. As it turns out, I didn't have to go far. Her car is parked a block away from the coffee shop and I begin to panic. I look around me and I see an alley. Alleys and human beings never were a good match. I walk down the alley and find my love bloody and looking half dead. _

_She was barely conscious as I fell to my knees beside her. _

"_Who did this to you?" I ask frantically assessing her injuries. It was then I saw the bite mark on her neck. I had never been more furious at my kind than at that moment._

"_Don't…know his name. Some…vampire," Audrey managed to cough. "He was…attacking someone…didn't know he was a vampire…until too late. Sorry…"_

"_No, don't apologize to me, don't worry. It will all be fine," I said as I pulled up my sleeve. My fangs appear and I rip at my wrist, allowing my blood to run free. I bring it to her mouth, "Please drink. You will live if you drink."_

_She looked into my eyes before putting her mouth on my wrist, swallowing mouthfuls of my blood. After half a minute I pull my wrist back, for that should be enough to heal her. I pick her up and carry her to her car. I take her keys and we drive back to the nest. She is healing, but she must rest. The only place I was going to let her heal would be at my home. When I finally reach my home, I stop the car and carry my love inside. I walk through the throng of vampires that usually pass their nights at my house. I place Audrey on my bed; one of the perks of being a sheriff was having the money to make a light tight house. I call her friend Kayla and ask that she lies to Audrey's parents about her whereabouts, and she agrees. _

_At last I leave my bedroom and go back out to the crowd of vampires. I need to make an announcement._

"_Anyone with any information regarding the attack on Audrey should come forward now. If I find that some are withholding information they will be subject to retribution. And to the vampire who dared attacked her, please know that I have never been more angry in my life. And for anyone who does not understand this, Audrey is mine, and if another touches her they will not live through the night. All of you leave. Come back tomorrow night."_

_Before Isabel left she told me the name of the vampire who attacked Audrey. Eli. I would deal with him the next night that is if he does not flee my area. After I was sure everyone had left my home. I switched the windows to be light tight and returned to my bedroom. I lay next to the beauty sleeping in my bed. _

"_I am so sorry I was not there to protect you. I'm sorry that I failed you," I sobbed quietly. I felt a blood tear falling from my eye. I hastily wiped it away. I watched Audrey sleep for the remainder of the night, before I too succumbed to sleep at dawn. _

_When I awoke that night, I did not see Audrey in my room. I panicked and began to wonder where she was. Then I remembered what happened the night before. She had drunk some of my blood, so I would always be with her. I heard the door creak open._

"_Hello," she said slipping back under the blankets with me. _

"_It is wonderful to see you awake," I murmured as I pulled her into a tight hug. _

_When she pulled away I told her about the ramifications that came about from her drinking my blood. She said she did not care about any of it, and that she was just thankful to be alive. I promised her that I would take care of the vampire who did this to her. I also promised that she would never be in that situation again, because now I would be able to sense her emotions and stop anything that was attacking her. She just smiled at me while I talked to her, "I am so thankful that I found you when I did last night. Never fear, this will never happen again."_

I had dealt swiftly and deftly with Eli. He no longer tainted the air by breathing it. At last I can sense the sun rising, and I can finally sleep. In my sleep I dream of Audrey. I dream that I am still with her and that we are somewhere far away from the Fellowship of the Sun.

**xXx**

**AN: I wanted a break in the action and to give some backstory to Audrey and Godric. I hope you liked it. **

**I want to thank Lucy, who reviewed anonymously, so I couldn't respond to her personally. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well, and please review again. I probably wil not update until Thursday or Friday because I move into school on Wednesday, so I'm going to be very busy this week. Have a good week!**


End file.
